Brent Delivine
Brent Johnathan Harvey is a second generation Australian/British Professional Wrestler better known by the ring names Brent Delivine (formerly Blair/Brent Morasko) and formerly Brent Harvanator. Brent is currently signed to''' KAPOW!, '''L.E.G.E.N.D Wrestling, and ICONic Pro Wrestling Brent has 8 time World Champion, 5 Time Mid-Card Champion, 3 Time Tag Team Champion, and a 4 Time Lower Card Champion on his wrestling resume. Brent currently works as a wrestler, promotor, backstage hand and a trainer at the Shoot Project. Current Promotions: Kinetic Anglian Professional Organization of Wrestling: Brent Delivine announced on Twitter that he had signed with the Independent gaming vibe promotion named KAPOW! ran by friend Alex J Arik. L.E.G.E.N.D Wrestling Brent Delivine publicly stated on his Twitter account that he had signed with the wrestling school turned wrestling promotion, L.E.G.E.N.D Wrestling, maintained in the LEGEND Wrestling Gym in New York, ran by wrestler Joey Legend. Brent has since stated claim to the Junior Heavyweight Championship, which was later solidified as Brent was entered into a tournament for the championship, set to face Ryan Cavallari. This however was changed after Ryan Cavallari had to drop out of the tournament due to family issues. 'ICONic Pro Wrestling': Brent would debut for iPW competing in their The Road To Glory series to crown an iPW Global Heavyweight Champion. On Stage 1 of the Road To Glory, Brent would enter a Battle Royal entering in at number 4, only to be the second to be eliminated by Evan O'Shea. On Stage 2, Brent would team with Superstar Craig David, in a losing effort to TJ Kennedy and Smokey. On Stage 3, Brent was scheduled to be in a 4 man Battle Royal with eventual winner Caylen Rogers, John Blackrose and Tyler King, however forfeited his spot in the Road To Glory, saying he was too good to go through a tournament to become the Global Heavyweight Champion. The following stage of the Road To Glory, entitled "The Long Walk", Brent along with Lemarcus Carter,who had also forfeited the Road To Glory, would assault Smokey before his quarter finals match in the series to assist Keith Connor. The following night, the three men would announce their faction to be called "Sacrament", however Keith Connor would lose the Semi-Finals to Marcus King. Defunct Promotions: 'New Era of Sports Entertainment:' POWER LAND: Brent made his NESE debut as apart of the POWER LAND brand. His first match was on episode 1 where he was defeated by Lemarcus Carter in a decent match. On the next episode Brent teamed with best friend Evan O'Shea under the tag team name "The Immigrants ", in a #1 contenders match for the Tag Team Titles defeating Bad Intentions after a Sit-Down Facebuster on the floor by Brent. Brent and Evan would defeat the Koijma Army on Episode 3 to win the NESE East Tag Team Championship. At Throwdown in Lockdown, The Immigrants defended their Tag Team Titles against the Koijma Army and then again at NESE Ringo Starrcade's preshow against Lions Spirit. Due to the WCW Thunder vs. POWERLAND feud going on, Brent Harvanator made an appearance on WCW Thunder Episode 4, where he would insult Thunder and the so-called talent on it. Brent would on behalf of the Immigrants would throw out a challenge to two "Punks" on Thunder for WCW Snapped. Brent would then say "Cause we feel Thunder needs our Charity to be Awesome". The following week it was revealed that their challengers would be Tikwan Coger and Bryan Coger after they defeated Chris Corre and David Erro in a number one contenders match on Thunder episode 5. Brent would later attack Tikwan in the parking lot, hitting him with a FaultLine on the floor, sending a message to the Coger's and WCW. Meanwhile on POWER LAND's Champions Carnival event, Brent defeated Zac Efron on day 1. NESE would later disappear. 'BATTLE PRO': Brent made his BATTLE PRO debut on episode 12 of Awesome Fight-O defeating Johnny Metal. Brent has since been scheduled for other appearances for the promotion, however due to other arrangements, the promotion took him off match bookings for quite some time. This would eventually lead to Brent leaving BATTLE PRO as a wrestler due to creative differences with the promotion. Innovative CAW Entertainment: Blair Morasko along with Damian Morasko would sign with ICE as a tag team. On Overdrive 1, Blair would come up short in his New Generation Championship match, losing to the champion, Chris Carter. On Overdrive 3, Blair would lose to Joe Jacobson, which lead to conflict between Damian and Blair on the following episode of Overdrive where Damian told Blair that the rest of the roster was talking behind Blairs back and would call him a joke to, not only to the Morasko name, but to himself. At ICE's first PPV, A Step To Victory, Damian would form an alliance now referred to as "The Family" with Maxwell Verdi following Damian helping Maxwell to defeat Robin Storm. It was later that night that Damian severed his ties with Blair before going to win the New Gen Championship off Chris Carter. Brent would compete in the ICE Lord of the Empire tournament however would be defeated by Brian Mcloud. ICE would close its doors and YouTube channel following this event, leaving many to go for work elsewhere. New Generation of CAW: On episode 2 of NGC Downfall, Brent Delivine would come out and interupt Ryan Giovanni, who had been talking about how Italy is the best internation superstar in NGC and saying how much of a travisty it was that he wasn't on the first Downfall. Brent would tell Giovanni that he was a better wrestler then Giovanni and in comparison, Australia is a better country then Italy, however he was interupted by Devin Surefire before he could finish, saying that Canada was better then both Italy and Australia, which lead to Robin Storm proclaiming Sweden is the best country in the world. General Manager Mufftah would then announce the creation of the NGC International Championship, and all 4 superstars will be apart of the match to crown the first champion. He would make his in-ring debut on Center Stage 2, submitting to the Arm-a-ggedon submission hold by Ryan Giovanni. The following Downfall, Brent would take part in an international presentation with the other three superstars in the international title match, where Brent told of his past and that he will also be proudly representing England do to his English descent, and promised he wouldn't make his country feel disappointment in him. The following Downfall, Brent Delivine and Robin Storm defeated Devin Surefire and Ryan GIovanni in a tag team match. At Ressurgence, Brent would be pinned by Devin Surefire, losing the International Championship. Brent would compete the following weeks against N9ne, Robin Storm and Aaron Matthews, all in a losing effort, before leaving the company along with man others due to backstage politics. Absolute CAW Entertainment: On June 7th, Brent Delivine signed a contract with ACE as a member of one of 4 major stables, WrestleFury Dojo, lead by his mentor Scott Barnett. The promotion went on Hiatus since. Pro Wrestling Revolution: Brent Delivine made his PWR debut on the premier episode of Voltage, wishing best friend Damian Morasko luck in the Heritage Championship Contendership battle royal, which was won by Stigma. PWR closed rather quickly after. TIGR Pro: Brent Delivine was announced as apart of the TIGR Pro roster after a posting by the TIGR Pro Twitter account with him locking up with Alex J Arik in a promotional poster. This was later confirmed with Brent's involvement in the intro video posted on the YouTube channel. TIGR Pro soon slowly stopped operations and closed before it debuted. However, his debut was made public, as he managed friend Hana Brightly to defeated Ultimate Markout during his open challenge. In Wrestling: Finishing Moves: *'Vae Victis/Woe of the Vanquished ' (Running knee strike; sometimes done to a seated opponent) (2013 - Currently used) *'Faultline' (Spin-out fireman's carry facebuster) (2009 - 2013) *'All Systems Down' (Rolling Cutter) (2012) *'Fulfilled Prophecy'- Sit-Down Inverted Powerslam (2009 - 2011, 2013) Signature Moves: * WrestleFury Lariat (Full-swing Lariat; Adopted from Scott Barnett) * Mercury Driver (Northern Lights Brainbuster) (2014 -) * Straight-Jacket Mercury Driver (Straight-Jacket Brainbuster) (2014 - * Dream Killer V1 (Swinging Jawbreaker) (2011 - 2013) * Dream Killer V2 (Falling Samoan Drop Cutter) (2012-2013) * Spinning Gamengiri '''(2013; uses rarely there after) Patented Moves: * Pullback Backbreaker (often followed by a Standing Moonsault) * Diving European Uppercut * Multiple Submission Veriations: ** '''Black Rose Vines (Bridging Double Chickenwing; Adopted from Scott Barnett) ** Lion Lock (Bodyscissored Hammerlock/Kamura Lock; Adopted from Stuart Delivine) ** Fujiwara Armbar ** Achillies Tendon Lock * Suicide Drive * Open Hand Slaps DelivineKneeStrike.png|Brent Delivine hitting the Vae Victis on Alex J Arik. Nicknames: *'"The Future" '(2011- 2013) *'"The Destined" '(2011- 2012) *'"Heel" '(used jokingly in IWT and Jeri-Max) (2012 - 2013) *'"CAW's REAL Hottest Commodity" '(Stab, not telivised) *'"CAW's Worst Nightmare"' (used more for being the leader of CAW S.C.U.M like ROH Wrestler Kevin Steen is the leader of the Real life one. The nickname was leaked by CAW Champions League Ring Announcer Chris Gary in his CCL Ring Introductions of him without the rest of the stable) (2013) *'"Wrestlings Messiah Complex" '(2013 - present; uses as Heel) * "The New Pride of Australia" '(Stab at brother Damian Morasko) * '"The Livewire" '(2013) (uses as Face) * '"Wrestling's Fighting Spirit" (2014 - current) (uses as a face) * "Millennium Star/Star of the Millennium" (Nicknamed while touring Japan) Known Relatives: * Stuart Harvey (Deceased Father, age 47) * Jacob Harvey (Younger Brother, current age 15) * Sarah Madgwick (Step-sister, current age 19) * Jazmyn Godlewski (step-sister, current age 18) Wrestlers Trained/Training: * Christopher Corremont (Abandoned) * SilverWolf * TJ Kennedy * Scott Sapp * Rick and Jesse Black (The Punk Movement) * Amber Malveaux (still training) * Sarah Madgwick (still training) * Jazmyn Godlewski (still training) * Joshua Bishop (partially trained) * Gage Grayson (partially trained) Real-Life Wrestler Connections & Relationships: * Scott Barnett (co-trainer; respects) * Robin Storm (co-trainer; respects) * Alex J Arik (friendship) * AC Arthurz (friendship) * Evan O'Shea (friendship) * Joshua Bishop (friendship) * Louden Styles (friendship) * Markus Heraldry (friendship) * Sylvester INNO (friendship) * Hana Brightly (friendship) * Damian MISERA (neutral friendship; tag partner) * Chris Grant (neutral; rival) * Alex Stryder (neutral) * Alexander Monroe (neutral) * Joey Legend (neutral) * Nic Virtue (neutral) * Maxwell Verdi (co-trainer; dislikes) * Devin KONSTANTINE (dislikes) * Rubin Corbana (dislikes) * Vernon Pryce (dislikes) * Cameron Bash (dislikes) * Nanashi (dislikes) * Ultimate Markout (dislikes) * Damian Morasko (dislikes; rival) Entrance Music: * "Coming Home" By Alter Bridge * "Isolation" By Alter Bridge * "Limitless" by Crown The Empire * "Speed f*cks (guitar solo)" by Charlie Parra del Riego (NGC Theme) * "Holding out for a hero" by Emerald Sun Championships and Accomplishments: *'Renegade Wrestling Union:' ** RWU World Heavyweight Champion (1 time; last) *'New-WWE:' **World Heavyweight Championship (2 time) **Hardcore Championship (2 Times) **World Tag Team championship – with DamaRJ (1 time) **WWE Tag Team Championship - with Zach Starr (1 time) **Intercontinental Championship (3 Times) *'VGW/APW:' **VGW Adrenaline Championship (inaugural & final) **APW Adrenaline Championship (inaugural & final) *'VCW:' **VCW Lethal Impact Championship (1 time, inaugural) **VCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brent Tompson *'URW:' **URW United States Championship (1 time) **OWL World Heavyweight/URW Championship (2 times) *'ACW:' **ACW Aftershock Championship (1 time, final) *'It's Walleh Time:' **IWT KO-I Tag Team Championship (1 time, last) – with Evan O'Shea **IWT Legends Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Evan O'Shea *'CAW Champions League:' **CCL World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **CCL Hardcore Championship (1 time, inaugural) *'New Era Of Sports Entertainment:' **NESE East Tag Team Championship – with Evan O'Shea 1 Vacated the ACW Championship without the owners knowledge and kept the Championship for himself. 3 Due to Brent's mistreatment by members of the CCL board of directors, Brent refuses to acknowedge his CCL World Championship reign as legitamite. 'Awards and Other Accomplishments:' *Something CAWful King Of Trios 2011 Winner - with Evan O'Shea & Haduken *The Vivianverse ranked him #31 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2011 *The Vivianverse ranked him #28 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in December 2011 *The Vivianverse ranked him #30 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2012 2 While the 2011 Something CAWful King Of Trios never offically happened it was announced over the commentary for CAWllision 5 that with Team Wake Me Up Before You Go Go's victory at the event they where the winners of the 2011 Something CAWful King Of Trios, this however was never made official by the event owners. Personal Life: Brent was born in Sydney, New South Whales, Australia on March 20th, 1992 to English father Stuart Harvey and Australian mother Debra Harvey. Brent got into the buisness at the age of 10 from his Father, after he retired from wrestling due to his alcohol addiction causing heart problems. He obtained a tri-citizenship with the US, having already citizenship with the UK and Australia. His father would pass away due to a heart attack in February of 2012, which was caused by the alcohol addiction. Brent would sport his fathers wrestling jacket to pay homage to his father, which showed the union jack stitched in near his heart on the jacket. He would later donate the Jacket to the UK Wrestling Hall of Fame. During his stay with NGC, Brent would meet a girl by the name of Angel Warren. The two would become good friends before developing a romantic relationship. Brent currently is working as a in-ring competitor , a wrestling promoter and as a wrestling trainer, eventually opening his own training facility entitled Shoot Project. This would soon lead to Brent becoming a head trainer for the promotion BATTLE PRO where he has trained names such as Silver Wolf, TJ Kennedy, Scott Sapp and The Punk Movement (Rick and Jesse Black) before leaving the promotion later that year. Brent also had a hand in training close-friend Joshua Bishop. Trivia: * Brent is strongly anti-religious, however refuses to acknowledge himself as an Atheist due to many using Atheism as religion itself. * Brent is Straight Edge due to drugs causing his parents divorce. * Brent has wrestled for charity from 2013 onward for the Leukaemia Foundation following the passing of a close friend who had been suffering through leukaemia since 2012. He adopted one of his friends tattoo's which read "Live Devine", and reworded it as "Delivine" as his ring name in his honor. Controversy: CAW Champions League: After wrestling for CCL for a year, Brent threatened to leave the promotion due to them pushing people who "kiss the bosses ass". To justify this, CCL offered Brent a World Championship run in hopes to keep him, however after winning the championship, he claimed he had no intention on staying with CCL regardless of what were to happen. He respectfully decided to do a feud with then-friend Smokey for the championship, before losing the belt afterward, In 2014, Brent was asked if he would ever return to CCL, he stated: "CCL, by far, is one of the worst promotions I ever signed to. Back in 2010, it had so much potential. But that all hit the iceberg and I stayed way too long on the sinking ship. I am glad I got out of my contract there, and I guarantee I will never sign there ever again. I will never even watch or recommend the product for anyone." Hatred for Smokey After losing contact after both left CCL, Smokey would try to come into contact with Brent, however Brent did not return his calls and messages. Smokey would tweet: "I love how so called friends only act that way till they get somewhere then all of a sudden act like a bitch when they get a lil fame its ok" Brent retaliated via interview saying the following: "I never liked having contact, working with, or him in general. I was ducking him purposely because of this. He couldn't do a simple promo without the use of profanity, whenever we had a promo together he refused to follow the script which made our on-screen feud unbearable. He is a god-awful wrestler, can never have a good match, gets way to competitive and starts shooting on opponents. Backstage he keeps trying to start fights with people and no-one wanted to work with him. I gave him a world title shot out of pity and he ultimately made my stay with CCL worse than it already was by merely working with him. He kept bragging about being a "legend" but ask any actual worker in the business, and they will tell you nothing but bad things about him, if they have heard of him at all. I like to think of myself as a very respectful person when it comes to this line of work, but some people just don't deserve it, Smokey is one of those people. Whatever hole he came out of with his return, I honestly, for the sake of others, wish he stayed there." The Training of Brent Delivine: Stuart Delivine/Stuart Harvey: Brent's father Stuart Harvey is the main influence that made Brent dedicate his life towards professional wrestling. At the young age of 10, Brent started training with his father following his retirement from professional wrestling due to his health. His father would take him to local bookings and take him to the ring before and after shows to make him run off the ropes, do push ups, sit ups and basic back bumps for the first 3 years of their training. The following years allowed Brent to start weight lifting, however due to his eating disorder not allowing him to gain body mass easily at that stage, Brent's muscular development was a slow process. He would start training for shorter sessions but in more session periods, having 3 sessions a day for 2 hours each. By the age of 16, Brent would be able to join his fathers wrestling school for full wrestling classes with other students, this is where Brent will practise doing moves to opponents as well as receiving them. He would train in less sessions a day due to his high school work being a factor, but would go back to training in longer lasting sessions. He would graduate at the top of his class at the age of 18 from his fathers training and would begin his wrestling career. He would train with his father every possible chance he could get, until his father died in 2012 due to a heart attack. Maxwell Verdi & Robin Storm: Brent would begin training with his best friend Damian Morasko and his mentor Maxwell Verdi following his fathers death..Maxwell took Brent and Damian under his wing to teach them the more full contact aspect of the profession, this would change Brent's moveset drastically at the time, adding various full contact knee strikes to his arsenal. Max's reputation in the wrestling industry, being the self entitled "Plague of Wrestling", started making Max a more isolated individual. This would stop Brent's training with Maxwell Verdi. It was in mid 2013 when Brent would begin working along side Swedish Wrestler and Mix Martial Artist, Robin Storm. Robin Storm saw Brent's tenacious fighting spirit and would too take Brent under his ring to teach him the European style of professional wrestling, making Brent's wrestling arsenal more diverse than ever. Brent still trains alongside Robin Storm during once a month sessions, the two show extreme amounts of respect to one another. Storm Delivine 2.png|'Robin Storm' and Brent Delivine locking up during training. Storm Delivine 3.png|'Robin Storm' watching as Brent trains with Robin's younger brother Erik Storm. Storm Delivine.png|'Robin Storm' and Brent Delivine showing their mutual respect. The WrestleFury Dojo/Scott Barnett: During his brief stay in NGC and PWR, Brent began wrestling with the infamous English Wrestler and well travelled veteran Scott Barnett. Barnett is well known in England, America and Japan for his tenacious, aggressive and often dangerous wrestling approach, most notably for ending the career of Seth "The Dentist" Silva after a vicious string of lariat variations during a PWR Short Circuit Tour. Scott Barnett would accept Brent into his WrestleFury Dojo, seeing Brent's diverse full contact style, however wanting it to expand further to make a majority of Brent's arsenal more well rounded and impactful. Barnett would fly Brent out to Japan to train along side him with some of Japans well profound names such as Alexander Monroe, Alex Stryder and Nanashi. Brent would enhance his wrestling knowledge, learning basic Brazilian Jujitsu, Amateur Kickboxing, Catch-as-Catch-Can, Shoot Wrestling and Puroresu, all of which have become major factors in Brent's arsenal today. Brent started wrestling in Japan more regularly under the watchful eyes of Barnett and Monroe, even winning numerous high calibre matches, including a victory over Nanashi, Alex Stryder and the rare traveling Rubin Corbana, awell as some valiant efforts against Alexander Monroe and Scott Barnett himself. Brent considered his training with Scott Barnett the most life altering of all his training experiences and adopted Scott Barnett's Black Rose Vines manoeuvre to show homage to his mentor. Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:IWT Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 December Vivianverse Top 50 Category:NESE Category:Commentator Category:URW Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:2012 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:EDF Category:Trainers Category:CAW Veteran Category:Simulation Characters